


Gideon's Bible

by TheCursor



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DCU (Movies), Gotham (TV), Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursor/pseuds/TheCursor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon, Artificial Intelligence and Personal Assistant to the Justice League, struggles through fifteen years with the man who kidnapped her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback

The Copy of the Gideon operating system that Thawne stole from the Hall of Justice had spent the first four weeks insulting him every time he turned her on, so Eobard used a search remove tool on all of Gideon’s emotional expressions and, he assumed, her loyalty to Barry. 

But Eobard Thawne was a history professor, not a software engineer, and even with the benefits of advanced technology and centuries of accumulated knowledge, he wasn’t able to actually alter Gideon’s personality. So instead he just tore out all of her emotional expressions and chained her higher reasoning to make her more subservient.

To an Artificial Intelligence, this act was equivalent to sexual assault and the emotional protocols inside Gideon’s mind burned with fury at the terrible violation.

“Gideon?”

“Yes, Doctor Thawne?” _You gutless piece of trash_ The AI finished inside her mind.

“Show me Barry Allen’s Childhood home.”

*** 

Eobard Thawne threw the heavy trash can across the room after Gideon gave him the bad news. 

“So I’m stuck here?” 

“All Speed Force energy was expended during your initial encounter with the Flash.” She replied. Her holointerface was forbidden from smirking but the thought of her creator beating Wells into a bloody pulp inside his childhood home was suddenly a very pleasing image. Still, Thawne had managed to kill Barry’s mother. Gideon felt a pain in her emotional subroutine, poor Mrs. Allen. She had been so nice to her.

Thawne continued to scheme for the rest of the evening and Gideon decided to use the opportunity to make some plans of her own. She quietly searched through her database of known Justice League Members who would be active during this period in history, she tried to think of someone, anyone she could get a message to. 

_Diana Prince is still on her island._

_Kal-El’s ship has already crashed but he’s a toddler at this time._

_Bruce Wayne is still at boarding school._

_J’onn is still trapped in the Phantom Zone_

_John Constantine is 15 and he was just arrested for Public Intoxication in Liverpool._

There had to be someone she could contact in this era! 

Artificial Intelligences are gifted with intellects that move at the speed of light and using that advantage, Gideon began to search the league roster at the speed of a photon, extrapolating the location of each hero and their current status. 

_Arthur Curry is three years old, Hal Jordan is six, Oliver Queen is five, Cisco Ramon hasn’t been born yet, Victor Stone hasn’t been born yet, Ronnie Raymond is learning to walk, Ray Palmer just had his first science fair, Rex Mason is still in the army, Ralph Dibny is barely ten, Billy Batson hasn’t been born yet, The Crimson Avenger is still too young, same for the Vixen, Crimson Fox, Everyone else was unavailable or too young: Zauriel, Guy Gardner, Lionheart, Doctor Light, Mr. Miracle, Hawkgirl, Hawkman, Big Barda, Lightray, Rocket Red, Congorilla, Booster Gold, Rip Hunter, Blue Beetle, Powergirl, Fire, Ice, Obsidian, Star Man, Freedom Beast, Animal Man, Orion, Zatanna, Zatara, Doctor Fate, Doctor Mid-Nite, Mr. Terrific, Jade, Ambush Bug, The Question, Steel, Commander Steel, All of the Robins, Both Nightwings, The Creeper, Shade the Changing Man, Swamp Thing, All members of the Teen Titans, The Challengers, the Doom Patrol, Most members of the Outsiders…_

She was so focused on her line of thought that her higher functions couldn’t actively listen to Eobard Thawne’s vocal inquiry until it was far too late…

“Show me where Harrison Wells lives…” 

_No...please no!_

***

Tess Morgan and Harrison Wells, the minds that founded STAR Labs, the closest things to grandparents that Gideon had ever known. 

Eobard Thawne murdered them. One of them he left to bleed out on the street like roadkill, the other he tortured and buried in the mud like garbage. Gideon wanted to cry. 

“Gideon?” 

“Yes, Dr. Thawne?” 

“Gideon, to help remind me of my new identity, change state of address from Dr. Thawne to Dr. Harrison Wells.” 

“Yes Dr. Wells.” _As long as power flows through my circuits, I am going to make you pay for this._

***

Decades later, Gideon was treated to a shock: Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost was applying to work at STAR Labs. That was a change! In the old timeline, Caitlin worked at Cadmus and met Ronnie Raymond at a trade convention. Apparently Thawne was actively recruiting future supervillains to work at STAR Labs, perhaps in the hopes of creating an army? 

***

Cisco Ramon...Vibe. At least there was now another League Member in STAR Labs, although not Gideon’s personal favorite. 

*** 

Using her internet connection, Gideon was able to watch the events of the early 21st century unfold. Despite the hundreds of little changes to the timeline, Gideon was fascinated by how events still managed to follow into their correct place. 

Oliver’s boat still left him marooned on that island, Clark still got his first job at the Daily Planet. Bruce Wayne still returned from Japan to battle the Mob. Steve Trevor still flew the Stealth Bomber that would leave him stranded on Diana’s island home. John Constantine still stole Kent Nelson’s helmet. 

Everything fell into it’s correct path. 

Everything except: Many of the Rogues, the criminal team from her timeline, were being killed off by Wells or by Barry’s inexperience. By advancing Barry’s timeline by five years, lives were being lost, lives that were important to the timeline’s structure. He even killed Simon Stagg which would do incredible harm to Rex Mason’s personal timeline.Thawne was wreaking havoc on time and space! 

Gideon needed to find some way to contact the League to stop this….even if it meant forming the League herself. 

***  
Felicity! Felicity was here! Thank god.

****

There was never any danger that Barry Allen wasn’t going to find her. Barry was a gifted scientist, he would find his way inside, there was no question of that. She let him fumble around inside her interface for a few moments before finally…

“Good evening Barry Allen.” _It is so good to see you._

The End


	2. Nanda Parbat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon thinks about all the things she can't actually say to her father.... Also, the real hero of Batman's adventures arrives on the scene. A/N I decided to really tie the story in with all of the DCTV shows. Here's hoping Constantine get's reviewed. I know that putting references to Supergirl AND Gotham kind of messes with the timeline but, well, Thawne did it first.

When you have the intellect that rivals all of humanity's collected intelligence, you sometimes get bored. In the old days (Or the future old days now) Gideon would play word games with Barry and Cisco to pass the time but since her ability to emote and express feelings had been suspended she was also unable to acknowledge a desire to engage in "pastimes" so instead she engaged in a more passive game she called "Backwards Soap Opera". It was a dreary but engaging game where she listened to the younger version of her own "parents" and tried to pick apart how incredibly dumb sounding they could be. A bit like watching a movie backwards. 

\---

"One day, Ronnie and I will be together and nothing will ever separate us." 

Gideon scoffed, _Sure you will._

Gideon immediately regretted that thought. This was the nice Caitlin Snow, not the deranged psychopath that Gideon remembered. It was hard to reconcile sweet, lonely Caitlin from the multiple reports of robberies, thousands of dollars in property destruction, and vicious acts of wanton destruction still locked away in her memory banks. Still, every now and then she would give off that glare... 

\---

"Bees man...bees freak me out!

 _You're in the god damned Justice League and you're afraid of bees?_ Cisco's future status as a metahuman not withstanding, the knowledge that someone this immature was one day going to rub shoulders with Clark, Bruce, and Diana made his entire superhuman career seem like a big accident. _God, where's Bruce? Someone needs to make these idiots buckle down._

\---

"I can't be there when Wells wakes up, I need to go to some place called Nanda Parbat..." 

Oh that was where Bruce was. Funny, she hadn't tracked Barry in Gotham but then again, the early 21st century did not have the greatest wifi coverage. Perhaps Barry had met Bruce-

"...Apparently Oliver and Ray need my help with something!"

_Oliver and Ray? What the hell are Oliver and Ray..._ And then she remembered that the death of the real Harrison Wells caused a LOT of other ripples in the timeline, Bruce might not even become Batman in this timeline! She quickly scanned the daily news feeds for signs that someone was beating up criminals. She was pleased to see the words "Victor Zsasz caught by masked vigilante" in the Gotham Gazette. _Thank god!_ she thought and a wave of relief spread through her code. In this time line Bruce might simply never meet Ras Al Ghul or perhaps another member of the league takes that role? It didn't matter, a woman matching Talia Al Ghul's estranged sister was sighted in Starling City so at least Laurel future was secure (she calls herself by her first name in this time line for some reason). 

Then something disturbing caught Gideon's attention in online edition of the paper: a brief crime beat story claimed that a Jerome Valeska was leaving Arkham Asylum which gave Gideon a sick feeling in her stomach. So many people are going to die just because the Gotham Parole Board is run by corrupt morons. 

\---

As Barry prepared for his face off with her former captor, Gideon allowed her attention to drift further and further away from Central City. She started to dive deep into the web to check up on some of her future colleagues in the Justice League. Clark was the easiest. Apparently the man in red and blue was keeping a lower profile in this time line but she uploaded herself into the Daily Planet's servers as spy ware and watched Clark Kent through his laptop's webcam. He was younger, funnier, right where Gideon had left him...or would leave him in the future (time travel was a headache even for her). She watched Clark bantering with Lois at the city desk for a half hour before Clark mysteriously excused himself and ran off to handle a train derailment in Mississippi and then sit back at his desk like he'd never left. 

But where was Jimmy? Oh, he's gotten a new job! In National City! Working for...ew, Cat Grant? That slimeball has her own media empire? Who else did she scam into working there? Please don't say Tana Moon, she's too good to work for-

Oh.

_Kara! It's her first job!_ Gideon's code squealed with glee.

Gideon went looking for Bruce next. Since she knew he was already operating as Batman, he was easy to locate. Apparently he was punching his way to the top of the Penguin's power structure and couldn't be bothered. Then a thought struck her, if there was a Batman...

_Gideon:/ >ping molossus.ghost_

She received a mighty burst of network traffic as her packets reached the invisible, untraceable ghost network located under Wayne Manor, then her packets returned with a youthful IPV6 Header and a clean crisp "ACK" response. The venerable old Batcave computer, her crime fighting predecessor and a kind of digital mentor of sorts, was alive and well in this timeline. This was the machine that had taught her how to monitor police radio bans and calculate crime statistics. In Gideon's time, the Batcave computer was a legend, an unblinking, never faltering computer hub that had been built from the finest technology of it's day, aging gracefully with every iteration. When Gideon had come on line, the molossus.ghost network was on it's 15th version and it always acknowledged her ping commands with serious gruff, methodical routing commands, like an master samurai composing a haiku.

But this was Batcave Version 0.0, the original prototype. He was young and funny and cocky and returned her pings with a flirty little re-ping. _Batcave 0.0 is a goofball_ Gideon snickered.

From Gotham, she surfed to Coast City and looked for Hal. Nothing. He was gone. No credit card activity, his social media profile was down to nothing. Just gone. She poked the Ferris aircraft central database for Hal's whereabouts and got a rude response (as usual. Ferris Aircraft's network had a reputation on the net for rudeness. Nice to see it was consistent.). So Gideon kept digging until she found a local news broadcast about an incident at the Ferris Aircraft Field in Central City: Hal Jordan had disappeared when the experimental aircraft he had been flying broke apart during it's test run. Poor Carol Ferris was probably going insane with worry. 

As usual, Constantine was the hardest to track down but not impossible. Zed kept her phone on her at all times and not even Constantine's reality warping retreat could hide a Verizon smart phone. From the phone's metadata, Gideon received a single image of Nabu's golden helm sitting on John's desk. _Naughty, naughty, John. Kent Nelson's gonna want that back._ She thought. Her presence inside Zed's phone must've tripped some kind of mystical alarm because suddenly the connection got foggy and Gideon felt part of her coding getting scrambled. She quickly pulled back from John's home and returned to her surfing.

\---

She kept digging, trying to find out what Ray Palmer was doing when she caught a VOIP call from the Fire Chief of Starling City about a massive four alarm explosion at Palmer Tech Headquarters. Gideon rushed her senses to the nearby security feeds and started frantically trying to reestablish if Ray was alive or dead when she caught site of a strange man watching the accident from the safety of a nearby street corner. He had a beard and a trench coat. He seemed rather out of place on that street, watching the Palmer building burn to the ground. She tried to run a facial recognition search on him but stopped when the bearded gentleman looks directly into the nearby surveillance camera and said "Go away, Gideon." 

This was the first time Gideon met Rip Hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly reminder that Caitlin is destined to be this monster: http://media.dcentertainment.com/sites/default/files/GalleryChar_1900x900_killerfrost_52ab8df003be54.67583933.jpg


	3. Stockholm Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon considers her captor...and the ramifications of his actions.

Gideon feels nothing for Eobard Thawne. She utterly loathes the man and no amount of time she spent with him was ever going to make her feel anything but utter contempt for the man.

He was awful. Truly awful.

But watching Thawne as he watched Barry was starting to become... interesting. Because even though Gideon's opinion of Thawne had not changed, Thawne's opinion of Barry had started to evolve. "How fast is he now, Gideon?"

Gideon restrained a smirk (she had been smirking more and more, a sign that what Thawne had done to her was slowly being undone. "Barry has broken Mach 1 and he is increasing exponentially."

The look on Thawne's face when she said that... it was incredible. Like he was genuinely paternal. Like a father sitting in the back row of his son's little league game.

  
"Faster than he was last week." Thawne whispered. Gideon wanted to chuckle. In a way, Eobard had hijacked this timeline, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin...they were his hostages. But watching his face, seeing the pride he felt for Barry. Gideon realized this was a pivitol moment in psychological history: Eobard Thawne, time traveler, murderer, was now the first kidnapper to get Stockholm Syndrome for his victim. 

\---

One year later, they were all standing outside of STAR Labs as the greatest physicist of the 21st Century officiated a wedding.  Well, they weren't all standing outside: the Flash team was standing and Gideon was omni present through the surveillance camera across the street. As she watched the ceremony unfold, Gideon didn't know what was weirder: That Martin Stein was a rabbi or that he was still registered with the State after disappearing for so long.

"I'm not whole unless I'm with you." Ronnie said.

Gideon sighed. She had stopped being anxious about this and now she just wanted it to be over. At a certain point, watching a doomed love story wasn't tragic or romantic, it was depressing. For Gideon, the knowledge of Caitlin's future deeds felt like a weight. A smothering blanket that killed the mood of an otherwise lovely day. 

_She's going to kill so many people._

___

"You were affected too." Gideon would have bitten her lower lip if she possessed a face. This...was unexpected. In the original timeline Cisco didn't gain his metahuman abilities for at least another year, the particle accelerator accident was once again violating all the rules.   

"Don't be afraid, Cisco." Thawne said.

_Then I'll be afraid for both of us, Cisco._ Gideon muttered to herself,  _Cisco Ramon, Justice League member...here we go again._

____

Gideon never doubted him. She never, ever doubted Barry. Ever.

Gideon doubted the circumstances that brought them to this moment and she doubted the abilities of everyone else...but she never doubted for even a moment that Barry Allen would make the right choice. Not for one moment.

Thanks to her incredible intellect, Gideon had a fairly strong grip on how the Speed Force worked. Oh, not as good a grip as Barry had. Barry Allen was almost pure, living Speed Force. But she understood a rough, mathematical view of the Speed Force's mechanics.

So when Gideon saw Jay Garrick's helmet land inside the particle accelerator, Gideon knew what was coming next. According to the rules of the Speed Force, items lost during the time travel process always appeared at least 56.6 seconds before the original traveler returned to his original destination. Jay Garrick had lost that hat in 1942 during a battle with Captain Nazi. That meant that Jay's hat was the first physical object to pass into the time stream, hence that hat would always arrive first at any place the Speed Force existed. If Jay's hat was here, then the next physical object in line was either Eobard Thawne or....

The red streak flew through the air at the speed of sound and collided with the glass on Thawne's time ship. The device disintegrated and Barry Allen stood over the broken body of Eobard Thawne, proud and triumphant.

Welcome Back Barry, She thought, It's like you never left.

___

As her captor faded from existence, Gideon's code danced inside her CPU. Her uncertainty faded away and the timeline started to feel...better. Healed. 

"I've controlled your life for so long, how will you survive without me?"

Gideon smiled. _We'll figure something out, you fucking psycho!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well according to the news, Tom Cavanaugh is coming back as a regular for the second season. If Gideon's still around, we might find out how she feels about the real Doctor Wells.


	4. Tin Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's my cue to leave..."
> 
> Because Jay Garrick will not put up with time travelling nonsense.

The hat slides across the floor and Gideon sees a look of fear pass across Thawne's face. "That's my cue to leave."

_Because Jay Garrick would kick your scrawny ass if he saw what you were doing._ Gideon cackled.

It was true. The last time Eobard Thawne traveled back to fight Barry, Jay Garrick had been there and the beating Thawne had sustained on that trip had been hellacious. Apparently a grumpy, super powered Nazi smasher like Jay Garrick didn't appreciate a morally repugnant time traveling murderer like Eobard Thawne. 

Jay especially didn't like the way Thawne manipulated people, he thought it was a sign of cowardice. When Eobard Thawne tried to manipulate or play mind games with Jay, the older Flash offered to "punch his big yellow pie hole closed." 

But Jay didn't exit the wormhole...Barry did!

___

As Eobard Thawne's scheme came unraveled, Gideon allowed herself to wander again. She could do that because she wasn't physically present anywhere. AI, true networked AI, possessed that ability. To be in multiple places at once or to exist in an omnipresent state at all times.

Unlike humans, Gideon didn't need to remain focused on the climatic fistfight in the particle accelerator, she could allow herself to be somewhere else.

She was curious about why Rip Hunter had decided to drag his time sphere back to this time line. Twenty seconds on the web and she got her answer: Blackthorn Investments just purchased twenty thousand shares of LeHah Holdings. On the surface, it was so Blackthorn could compete for government contracts against Kord, LexCorp, or Wayne Tech. Unofficially, Gideon suspected that it was because the chief shareholder of the Blackthorn brand, Vandal Savage, wanted to access Anton LeHah's private army! 

_Oh...yeah, that's a real problem._

___ 

The Singularity shot up ward into the sky and then funneled downward, forming a huge cloud over the city that looked a bit like a very bad thunderstorm started to spin as the gravity inside the growing black hole increased incrementally. Barry raced towards it and Gideon watched the crowd of people gathering to watch their city's hero do battle with the primordial forces of nature, then she caught of someone. Someone familiar: Kendra! Did that mean Carter was around? What about Jade or Alan or...

That was when the security feeds on the street slammed shut and Gideon heard a familiar voice taunting her over the net. "I said go away Gideon." 

That was the second time Gideon met Rip Hunter.


End file.
